Porch Talk
by Tobiko
Summary: On a peaceful afternoon, Callie sits on the back porch and practices guitar. She's content to be alone, but an unexpected person comes to strike up a conversation.


**Notes: This takes place after the shooting and before the finale.**

Callie sat on the back porch, strumming at her guitar and trying to nail the chords of a chorus she'd been practicing for the last few days. Most everyone was out of the house. For the first week after Stef got home from the hospital she was mellow, still recovering from surgery. Now she was on a cleaning rampage. Stef was not an idle person, being on suspension had turned her into a bundle of nerves who had already made her way through the kitchen and living room and was attacking the dining room with animated determination.

All the kids had quickly picked up to stay out of her way. Mariana was with Lexi on a shopping trip, Brandon was with Talya, Jesus was out skateboarding and Jude was at a movie with Connor (which still filled her with all sorts of big sister anxiety). Callie was the only one stuck at the house. Things had been awkward with Wyatt since the hospital and he was still her only friend, leaving her loner Callie again. Which she didn't mind so much. She was used to being alone, and she liked it on and off.

"Callie?"

Callie spun around, startled. Jesus stood on the top step of the porch with his skateboard tucked under one arm. He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head self consciously.

"Mariana isn't back yet," Callie said before he could ask. "She and your girlfriend probably won't be back for hours, you know."

"No I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

"Oh!" Callie flushed with embarrassment. Talk to her? Why? She was fairly certain they'd ever been in a room alone together, let alone had a one-on-one conversation. It wasn't that Callie didn't _like_ Jesus, he was cool, it was just that since Callie had been dropped into the Foster's family they'd both been busy with their own personal drama. They smiled at each other, laughed when the other cracked a joke they found funny, they were comfortable with one another. If Brandon hadn't ended up following her to rescue Jude that first day, if Callie had been stuck in a room with Brandon, Mariana and Jesus as complete strangers, Callie was pretty sure she'd have relaxed first with Jesus. He was just a nice, chill kinda kid.

But they'd never had a chance to talk. So why now?

"Can I-" Jesus began, gesturing with his board to the space next to Callie.

"Yeah, go ahead," Callie replied. Jesus smiled and hopped down the stairs, plopping down next to her with a boyish thump. A corner of Callie's mouth turned up in amusement.

Jesus shook his head as if hair had fallen into his face. "So, like, that guy Liam?"

The smile dropped off Callie's face and she looked down at her guitar. "Yeah? What about him." She tried to keep her tone detached, but her voice started to get higher despite her efforts.

"I mean I know you're going to court against him or whatever. But if he, like, shows up again? Could you tell me? Give me a call, or… just come find me?"

"…what? Why?" Callie turned to look at him again in astonishment.

Jesus scowled and hit his thigh with a fist aggressively. "Cuz he hurt you, and he threatened you, and nobody does that to my family. If I ever see the bastard I'll kill him, even if moms ground me for the rest of my life."

Callie's mouth had fallen open when Jesus had implied she was family, but she tried to save face quickly by joking, "Aren't you grounded forever already Jesus?"

"I'm serious Callie," Jesus said with a frown. "He comes near you, he's a dead man."

"Jesus-" Callie started, but her throat had closed up on her and her eyes started to swim. She'd never had people be so _protective_ of her before.

He started to bounce his knees restlessly and continued, "You and me are the same Callie. We're the fighters. We were the ones strong enough to deal. It's not fair you ended up with that, something you couldn't just… you know? You couldn't fight it away. It was… got all under your radar and all, and then hurt you? That's messed up. Not fair." Jesus was angry now, face red and fists clenched and shaking.

He looked at Callie with bright eyes. "You've looked out for Mariana. Getting her home from that party, taking care of her. There's no way I can ever repay you for that. You know I've got Jude's back. Let me have yours too, _mi hermana_." He laughed then and shook his head. "Brandon would wanna, but have you seen the boy? Like a twig, and he's got those piano fingers. I got this." He flexed his arm muscles, making Callie laugh and shove him playfully.

"Seriously though Jesus, Liam is twenty. He's… big. Heavy. You're fifteen dude. If you see him, run to Stef. I don't want you hurt."

"Hey, I heard the hair model pinned him, no way he's stronger than me," Jesus said with confidence. "Stef would only make him leave, I'd want to inflict maximum pain yo. Nobody touches my sister."

Callie smiled despite her attempts at sternness. It made her feel so warm and… safe. When had she ever felt safe?

"So, yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jesus finished with a shy grin. Callie nodded, stammered out an awkward "thanks", and Jesus stood to leave.

On the top step he turned back, gave a firm nod, and said, "I'll kill him. I swear to God Callie, if I see the dude I'll kill him." Then he disappeared into the house.

Callie didn't think she'd ever before been offered a homicide. It wasn't realistic, and it wouldn't happen in a million years. Callie decided, however, that it was nice to get the offer.


End file.
